Emmett's Fault
by passionfornight
Summary: Just another morning right. Of course not, because something happens and it is all Emmett's fault. One shot.


Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Authors Note: I have nothing else to do. I am bored. My bored ness has led me to this.

As the sun slowly peaked from behind a cloud, I rolled over straight into the arms of my angel; Edward.

I heard him chuckle when I sucked in a breath because I had not been expecting that.

"Hush you. I am trying to go back to sleep." So I closed my eyes and cuddled up to him. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, there was a shattering sound. I couldn't help it; I screamed.

Edward got out of bed and went to see what had happened. Well a minute later there was a curse and then a laugh.

I opened one eye to see what was going on. A second later Emmet walked through the door.

"Bella. I um… I kind of broke a window." My eyes shot open at this, and I sat up in bed.

"What?"

"Well you see I was trying to get Edwards attention. His phone is off and he wasn't paying attention to what I was thinking, so I decided that I should throw something at the window."

"You could have just knocked on the door."

"Yeah, well what if I had woken you up. Then Edward would have been mad."

"I was awake." Edward gave me a look. "Well I was about to go to sleep."

"Sorry. I will get it replaced by the time that your dad comes home okay."

"Sure. Just don't demolish my house in the process."

I heard the humming that I had now come to associate with the way that they sounded when they were talking and then heard someone on the stairs.

A second later I heard a scream and then another curse. "Isabella Swan."

Oh crap. I guess that Charlie was home.

"Daddy?"

"I leave for work and find, not one, but two boys in my daughter's bedroom."

"It isn't what it looks like."

"Really. Well tell me what is going on then."

"Well, first let me ask you what you saw."

"I was leaving work when I saw this boy," he gestured to Emmet "come out of the woods. Then he threw something at the window and the window broke. I heard someone some down the stairs and saw that it was Edward. Now can you explain to me why you have a boy breaking the windows of our house and your boyfriend in your bedroom?"

"Well dad you see-"But then Edward interrupted me.

"Charlie you see I was here, because I found out that my family was leaving for Alaska for the week and I wanted to say good bye to Bella. We were scheduled to leave in an hour and it takes nearly that just to get to the airport and check in. I would have no time to talk to her, and I didn't want to just tell her on the phone, so I came here." He paused for a breath.

Then Emmet came in. "I came here so that I could tell Edward that he had better get going or we would miss the flight. His phone was off and I didn't mean to break your window. I can replace it."

Charlie's face softened a little. "Very well. I am going to leave now, but I want both of you to be gone. Bella say good bye." Then he walked down the stairs and out the door. A second later I heard the cruiser turn on and drive out of the drive way.

"That was close."

"I say, but you know what that means don't you."

"No Edward what does it mean?"

"That I can't have you over to my house and that I can't come over here."

"Sure you can."

"How do you say that?"

"Well. You could just say that Alice got sick and you have postponed the trip until further notice."

"Bella you think wrongly, but it is so right. I see why you like her Edward."

"Ha very funny. Well actually I did have to tell you something."

"What?"

He leaned in closely and he looked like he was going to kiss me, but then he opened his mouth and said, "You are going to be late for school." And then he ran downstairs.

Glancing at the clock I gasped, and ran into the bathroom. The last thing that I heard was the laugh of my angel and I though. This is going to be a weird day.

AN2: What do you think? I needed to take a break from my other story Without You. Personally, I would have done this whether or not I had the story Without You, but hey it was a good excuse.


End file.
